


Deluded

by captainhoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mental Illness, Murder, Points of View
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoran/pseuds/captainhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s relationship with Louis was weird from start to finish. From the way they got together to the way things progressed, something was always slightly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm co-writing this with my friend zoe (wecantchange.tumblr.com)   
> she doesn't have an ao3 account. She wrote the prologue, and I wrote chapter 1.

The first Harry saw him it was a Wednesday.

 

The wind had been biting cold against his skin as he walked back from football practice. He turned as he heard a set of footsteps behind him, and he could honestly swear his heart stopped for a second when he saw him.

Everything about this boy was an exaggeration of everything gorgeous, really. Too long eyelashes and too bright blue eyes and too messy hair all mixed with baby pink lips which curled up into a smirk. “Hi,” he said, voice breathy and pounding into Harry’s skull, filling every crevice of his head. Harry looked around - there was nobody else around so it had to be him that this boy was talking to, right?

 “Hey,” said Harry in response, voice cracking and his heart pounding in his chest. The boy whispered, “I know,” before slipping an arm around Harry’s waist, looking up at him as they continued the walk back to Harry’s home. Harry would have questioned this sudden closeness, but the boy was looking up at him with those damn eyes and his arm was tight around him, dainty fingers splayed over his side, and it kind of felt like fire when he felt the boy’s skin brush against his bare arm. “I’m Louis.”

The name fitted him perfectly, thought Harry. Soft on the tongue and with an elegant twist, and with Louis’ refined features, elegant was definitely the right word. “Louis,” Harry repeated, and Louis relaxed his smirk into a smile and nodded. “So are we going to your house?” asked Louis, looking up at Harry through thick eyelashes, causing the taller boy to swallow thickly.

“You don’t know where I live though, you’ve only just met me,” said Harry, furrowing his eyebrows the tiniest bit as he looked down at Louis.

“Don’t be silly, you live on the ivy covered house at the bottom of the street,” laughed Louis, the sound drilling into Harry’s head and suddenly he realised he could smell Louis - not in a bad way, he smelt of something akin to the cologne Harry always used to spray a sample of whenever his dad would take him to the biggest department store in London as a child. It was expensive, and his dad would always stare at him as he sprayed the large bottle, hands ready to snatch forward if it slipped out of his hands. The smell was overpowering but it wasn’t in the same way – every other scent had disappeared behind it without that sensation of wanting to cough that Harry normally got from too strong cologne.

“How’d you know that?” asked Harry, biting down on his lip softly. He didn’t stop walking though, because he knew he’d end up with Louis in his house anyway.  The reputation he’d got as a bit of a slut was undeserved, but he’d be willing to live up to it if it meant having Louis with him. “I just moved in nearby, I’ve been watching you. Can’t ignore a gorgeous boy living on the same street, can I?” said Louis innocently, drumming his fingers lightly on Harry’s side. “So we’re going to yours, right?”

“I – err, yeah, I suppose if you want to,” said Harry quickly, wrapping his own arm around Louis, barely able to believe it when slim fingers  tangled with his own to guide it down to rest on Louis’ bum. It felt warm and firm in his hand, his fingers tangling from the contact. “I want to,” whispered Louis as he opened the front gate and walked up to the door with Harry, slipping the key that Harry thought only he knew about from underneath the doormat and opening it. “Your room?”

“How’d you know that was there?” asked Harry warily, because even if Louis lived on the same street he never got that key out in full view. “I know everything,” grinned Louis, getting up on tiptoes and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, pressing his soft lips against his in a sweet kiss. “So your room then?” he whispered.

Somewhere in the back of his head Harry realised that letting in someone who knew where you lived and where you hid your key was probably the dumbest move he’d ever make, but Louis was tugging lightly on his shirt and he smelled so nice and his kisses were amazing and Harry could feel himself freefalling.

They sat together in the bedroom, Louis’ small body curled up against Harry’s larger one, pressing feather light kisses to his neck which made Harry’s heart jump. “Mmm, how was football practice? I watched you, you looked amazing in those shorts,” crooned Louis, lips sucking a dark bruise on Harry’s neck. Harry wasn’t entirely sure when it had got to this point, he hadn’t noticed Louis in the stands – he hadn’t seen him in school ever, now he thought about it - and it crossed his mind as odd that he’d watch him kick a ball around then follow him home, but Louis’ hands were running down over his chest,  pushing away any thoughts that weren’t him.

“D’you go to our school?” asked Harry, pressing a kiss into Louis’ hair absent mindedly and breathing in the scent of cologne. “Mmm…sometimes. Let’s not talk about that though OK? Wanna kiss you,” said Louis, and although Harry wondered what he’d meant by ‘sometimes’, he was more than willing to shut up if it meant having Louis’ lips on his.

Louis pushed him to lay back on the bed, then moved his slim frame to lay chest to chest with him before pressing his lips to Harry’s. They were ghostly light for a second, Harry almost able to feel the slight draught coming from the window before the pressure suddenly jumped and he could feel Louis’ tongue in his mouth, lips pressing so hard Harry was sure his lips would be red and swollen once this was over. He melted into Louis, hands resting on his bum once again, fingers just able to span an entire cheek each.

“Need to go baby,” whispered Louis, pressing a final kiss to Harry’s lips before slipping through his fingers almost like water, Harry not feeling the familiar sensation of fabric grazing fingers as he moved. He could just sit and stare as Louis blew him a kiss from the door and slipped through it and his mum’s shouting from downstairs filled his ears.

“Harry? Harry are you in? You left the front door wide open!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m in, sorry Mum!” called Harry back, getting up and going to the mirror to fix his appearance as best he could since his mum would see Louis leave and then come up and ask all about the blue eyed boy.

He was left confused though when there was just a shout of, “Don’t do it again!” instead of some kind of question about Louis, and the lovebite he’d seen the smaller boy leave on his neck was completely missing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is stressed over exams, and Louis might be exactly what he needs to alleviate the pressure.

**H**

Good marks. That was the key to a bright future. If Harry got good marks on his exams, everything would end up great.

“Fuck,” Harry swore when the tip of his pencil broke, leaving shattered graphite where he was writing.

“There’s this little wrinkle that shows up on your forehead when you’re stressed,” Louis commented, pointing to the spot he had mentioned. “It’s quite adorable.”

“Shit, Louis! When did you even get here?” Harry nearly fell out of his desk chair. “Did my mum let you in?”

“I let myself in.” Louis examined the books on Harry’s shelf, humming in approval at some of the titles.

“That’s a bit creepy,” Harry admitted.

“I prefer dark and mysterious,” Louis replied half-heartedly; he was now examining some pictures on Harry’s wall.

“Creepy,” Harry repeated.

“Rude.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at his remark. He also couldn’t pretend he hadn’t spent every waking moment thinking about their first encounter. It was so intimate and so significant somehow. It was almost as if he’d needed it to happen.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked, examining the papers scattered in front of Harry.

“Studying for exams... I’ve got to get good marks. Good marks means a good uni, good uni means a good career.” Harry had everything planned out in his head, his life was going to be perfect. Even if it killed him before he could enjoy it.

“Boring...” Louis scrunched his nose and knocked all of the papers off of Harry’s desk. “Pay attention to me instead.”

“Oi! That wasn’t really nice...” Harry found it hard to be mad at the boy who was now sitting on his lap.

“Niall would say you’re being too uptight about things,” Louis told him. “He’d probably say, ‘you need to loosen up and get laid, or eat it out.’ I prefer the first choice.”

“You know Niall?” Harry asked with an arched brow.

“I know everyone you know,” Louis said with honest eyes.

“How? Do you stalk me or something?”

“No, not really.”

Harry couldn’t help feeling slightly scared, but there was something so familiar about Louis. Something so cozy, and so safe, he couldn’t put his finger on it. There was just something that he trusted about him. And he could smell the cologne that peppered his mind with fond memories. Louis’ shirt was soft, and had a likeness to the fabric on his old baby blanket. His eyes were blue, and looked almost the shade of his grandmother’s placemats. If not the exact same colour, he thought wildly. He remembered going to his grandmother’s every Sunday and playing with the edges of the placemats in boredom.

“Who are you?” Harry asked. He wasn’t particularly looking for an answer, he was just so overwhelmed with everything he was experiencing.

“I’m exactly what you needed,” was Louis’ answer. He leaned in and kissed him softly, and Harry forced himself to memorize the feeling.

He knew he was probably crazy, but Harry was already incredibly addicted to Louis. He was probably in love with him, and he hardly knew anything about the lad. Everything about Louis screamed danger, but Harry trusted him fully. He’d always thought the only person he would ever be able to trust was himself.

“Open your mouth,” Louis breathed, gingerly pressing his fingertips to Harry’s chin. He shoved his tongue inside once Harry complied, expertly working his way around the cavern. He kissed him until Harry’s mouth felt bruised and raw, in all the best of ways.

Harry opened his eyes lazily once Louis pulled away, placing a finger on Harry’s lips. Harry watched as Louis’ eyes grew slightly wide and he stood up and away from Harry.

“I’ve got to go,” he said quickly, walking around Harry’s back. Harry turned to watch where he was going, but instantly became distracted by his mother walking in his room.

“Oh,” Harry panicked, thinking about the boy standing behind him. Guess Louis wasn’t as good as a stalker as he thought, considering there was only one door to his bedroom. “I can explain,” he said feebly.

“No need,” his mum smiled. She looked down at the mess of papers on the floor. “I’d do the same if I was cooped up in here studying twenty four hours a day.”

“Yeah...” Harry said, trying to mask his tone of confusion.

“It’s time for tea... If you’re hungry, that is.”

“I’ll be down in a minute,” he replied, leaning back in his desk chair. She smiled and backed out of his room. The instant she had vanished from his vision, Harry rotated his chair.

Louis was gone.

 

** N **

 

“Fuck exams,” Niall groaned loudly. He slammed his books on the coffee table in front of the couch. Harry moved his feet off in fear of them being crushed.

“Oh, fuck everything. That’s your motto, right?” Harry laughed. He continued to stare down at the study guide in front of him, and placed a pencil between his teeth.

“Basically.” He sat next to him and heaved a sigh. “I honestly don’t understand exams. What’s the point? Why’s my future determined by a few letters on a page?”

“Niall Horan, asking the hard hitting questions since 1993,” Harry said absent-mindedly.

“I’m serious, though. Why stress us out so fuckin’ much? And then the school gets all pissy this time of year. Like it’s our fault if we get bad marks?” Niall scoffed and propped his feet up on the table opposite him. “It’s fucking mental, and I hate exams.”

“Regardless, exams do still exist. And we have to take them seriously. Open up a book, maybe?”

“Ugh, don’t wanna. I’m knackered, and it’s all the system’s fault.” He leaned back on the couch and placed his hands behind his head.

“Hey, guys,” Cher said excitedly as she walked over to their usual spot. “How’s the studying going?”

“Comin’ through,” Zayn said without warning, crashing through Niall’s legs.

“You cunt!” Niall exclaimed after having to move from his lounged out position.

Cher sat at the edge of the table and watched them with an amused expression. Zayn wedged himself into the small space between Harry and Niall.

“Zayn, I’m so done,” Niall complained, burying his face in the other boy’s shoulder.

“Oh, sod off me, _cunt_.” Zayn brushed him away.

“Zayn, you know I was kidding!”

Zayn flicked his ear and scowled at him. “ _Cunt_.”

“Fucker, I will end you.” Niall quickly leaned toward him, but Zayn was faster. He had Niall in a headlock in a matter of seconds. “I hate you,” Niall seethed, slightly choked, when he stopped struggling.

“Free period, fuckers!” Perrie cheered as she fell back onto the couch and onto Niall and Zayn’s laps.

“How many times are we going to say ‘fuck’ today?” Cher asked.

“As many times as possible,” Niall concluded.

“It’s your favorite word,” Perrie mused.

“How’s this, then?” Harry said suddenly. “Shut the fuck up!”

“Wh-” Perrie started, but Harry stood abruptly, causing her position to shift slightly.

“I’m trying to study. Free period is for studying.”

“Calm down, mate, no need to yell,” Zayn said, slightly accusingly.

“Whatever, I’m leaving.” Harry grabbed his materials and stalked away angrily.

“Is he okay?” Cher wondered aloud. “Never seen him like that.”

“Probably just stress,” Niall supposed.

“He takes this stuff pretty seriously, yeah?” Perrie asked. She repositioned herself to a sitting position next to Zayn.

“No need to be a prick about it, though,” Zayn commented.

“Yeah, he could have handled that better.” Cher opened her Biology book and sighed at the text.

Perrie leaned in and pressed a kiss on Zayn’s mouth, eliciting a very audible and elongated “ew” from Niall. She didn’t even pull away, she simply lifted her middle finger at him as she continued to kiss him.

“You know,” Cher started. She gestured toward the couple sitting next to Niall. “We could always-”

“Ugh,” Niall huffed, letting his head fall back on the couch.

“Yeah, didn’t think so,” she sighed.

 

**H**

Harry tossed his book onto one of the desk’s in the open classroom. He sighed and rubbed his temples thoroughly. Exam season was the worst for him, he dreaded every second of it. But there was something about the release he felt when he saw good marks on his report that made it all worth it.

“Studying again?” Louis asked in a chastising tone.

“Where did you even come from?” Harry shouted, the pitch of his voice had raised several octaves.

“Your dreams, obviously.”

“Ha ha, you’re a funny one,” Harry snarked in reply. “Seriously though, I’ve got to study.”

“Why? Studying’s boring. Why don’t you study me instead?”

Harry glanced over to where he was standing, and Louis had his button-up completely undone and he was wearing no undershirt. Harry glanced around warily, glad there were no other students in the room.

“Please button your shirt back up.” The words felt out of place in Harry’s mouth, but he had to be strong here.

“Hmm, no.” Louis placed a hand on Harry’s desk and trailed the outside of it as he walked around. He braced himself with both hands on either side of the desk. He leaned in, just inches from Harry’s lips, causing him to go cross-eyed. “Kiss me, please.”

Harry gulped at the intimacy of the situation. He grabbed his books and nearly tripped as he stood up.

“No. I’m going home. Don’t even think about following me.” Harry rushed out of the classroom. He sprinted home, checking over his shoulder the entire way. There’s no way Louis had followed him.

With a relieved sigh, Harry shut his front door and leaned against it momentarily. He kicked off his shoes and trekked up the stairs, study supplies ready in hand. He nearly fell over in shock when he opened the door to see Louis sitting suggestively on his bed.

“What the actual fuck?” Harry exclaimed. “I told you not to follow me!”

“Oops, I didn’t listen.” Louis examined his hand nonchalantly.

“I’ve got to study,” Harry didn’t yell this time. He found it kind of hard to yell at angels.

“I don’t think so,” Louis said, standing. He strided over to Harry and knocked all of his books out of his hands.

He stood centimeters from Harry’s face, breathing in his air and staring him down. Harry could feel his heart beating wildly, he was so... afraid? That didn’t seem like the right word at all.

“You petrify me,” Harry admitted, glancing down at Louis’ lips.

“No I don’t,” Louis smirked. “And that’s what scares you the most.”

Harry’s heart sank at that realization, and everything began to swim around in the bottom of his stomach. His fear, his doubts, his _lust_. That was it. He wanted Louis, and he was going to fucking have him. He kissed him forcefully, grabbing onto his hair for good measure. The kiss was strong and passionate, almost manic. It left his lips feeling raw and bruised and good.

“What about your books?” Louis asked, a bit condescendingly as Harry pushed him back on the bed. He gestured toward the pile on the floor.

“Fuck it,” Harry concluded. He straddled Louis and practically ripped the buttons off of his shirt as he tore it open. He ran his hands down Louis’ bare chest, loving every last strand of chest hair.  
Louis’ hands grazed the back of Harry’s biceps as he stared up at him. Harry could tell by the glint in his eyes that he was waiting for an opportune moment to-

“Shit!”

-flip Harry over and slide in between his legs, letting his long limbs dangle off the bed behind him.

Louis yanked Harry’s head to the side by his curls, and latched onto the nape of his neck. Harry writhed beneath his mouth, his neck had always been his sweet spot. There was definitely going to be a questionable mark, but, _fuck_ , Harry didn’t care.

Louis shrugged out of his shirt and immediately tugged at the bottom of Harry’s, yanking it off of him like a pro, with Harry’s help. Harry liked to be manhandled, and Louis was far from holding back.

“You like it rough, I know.” Louis trailed his nails down Harry’s chest, leaving red lines behind them. Harry’s breath hitched at the sensation.

“How do you know what I like?” Harry questioned.

“Shh,” Louis replied. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and slammed him further up on the bed, reposition him to where his legs were no longer dangling off the side. Louis undid Harry’s pants and slid them off quickly, not wanting to dawdle over small foreplay, and Harry was entirely okay with that. He let Louis take complete control, and he was already clutching at the blankets in anticipation.

Louis’ mouth found Harry’s hip and kissed it softly before chomping down on the skin and bone, eliciting a hiss from Harry. He placed his fingers beneath the elastic band of Harry’s boxer briefs and tugged them down forcefully.

Harry didn’t have much time to register that his cock was out before Louis engulfed him, quite fully. Harry wasn’t expecting such enclosure, and he bucked his hips in surprise. Louis had steady hands on Harry’s thighs, making it hard for him to move like he wanted to. Louis had complete and total control, and Harry fucking loved it.

His hand rested on Louis’ head and gently rode out the bobbing motions Louis was making rhythmically, grasping slightly on his hair. Louis’ tongue moved expertly against Harry’s shaft, causing him to writhe and his stomach to turn in knots with every lick and bob.

“So... Fucking... Close,” Harry seethed, he felt like a vein was probably exuding from his neck.

Louis hummed in reply, the slight vibration causing Harry’s toes to curl. The best orgasm he’d had his entire life came then, from one simple blow job. He arched his back and let out a moan and everything, it was all so fucking intense. He looked down at Louis and he could literally feel Louis swallowing his load against his thigh. Louis released Harry from his mouth and smiled childishly up at him.

“Good?” He asked, a bit nervous sounding. Harry was bewildered as to how Louis could sound nervous, considering all of his talk beforehand.

“Amazing,” Harry replied.

Louis crawled up and placed a kiss on Harry’s mouth, and he could taste himself on Louis’ lips.

“Want me to return the favor?” Harry asked.

“Nah, I’m okay.” Louis snuggled into Harry’s neck and yawned. “Can we sleep?”

“Yeah.” Harry suddenly felt extremely sleepy himself. He wasn’t used to people snuggling with him after sex, but he felt like maybe he could get to be after a while. He stroked Louis’ arm until he fell asleep.

Louis was gone when he woke up.


End file.
